Genital human papilloma virus (HPV) infection is the most common viral sexually transmitted infection (STI) in the United States (US). Much is known about the etiological relationship of oncogenic (called high- risk) types of HPV to cervical dysplasia and cervical cancer, yet little is delivered to the general population as demonstrated by limited HPV knowledge and lack of available HPV educational interventions for women. Furthermore, most psychosocial and behavioral HPV studies have been conducted in clinic-based samples of women; thus, the proposed study will include a population-based sample to fill a gap in scientific knowledge that will lead to subsequent action in South Carolina (SC), which has high rates of cervical cancer and excess cervical cancer mortality, and other similar populations. The specific aims of the proposed study are to: (1) determine key knowledge, attitudes, beliefs, behaviors, experiences, and sociodemographic characteristics related to HPV knowledge, HPV vaccine and self-collection acceptability; (2) identify preferences for HPV educational information; and (3) gather preliminary data to inform the development of culturally- and linguistically-appropriate HPV educational interventions in the future. A cross-sectional study of a population-based sample of 1,000 women, aged 18 to 70, in SC will be conducted over a two month period. The sample will be approximately 40% African American and include rural women. Telephone interviews in English lasting approximately 25 minutes will be conducted by trained, female interviewers at the University of South Carolina (USC) survey research lab. The questionnaire will be developed for the study by conducting a systematic literature review, comparing newly identified items to items used previously by the investigators, expert review, and pretesting. Questionnaire development will be guided by a conceptual framework: Health Belief Model, self-efficacy construct of Social Cognitive Theory, and PEN-3 model. The items on the questionnaire will assess knowledge, attitudes, beliefs, behaviors, experiences, and sociodemographic characteristics related to HPV and cervical cancer, HPV vaccine acceptability, and HPV self-collection. Data will be analyzed using appropriate statistical procedures for binary; summative, count, and continuous; and ordered discrete outcome variables to determine significant predictors of HPV knowledge, vaccine acceptability, and self-collection as well as determine preferences for HPV educational information. The proposed study will actively involve one graduate research assistant and other graduate students, as interested, in a supportive research environment at USC. The findings of the proposed study will be used to inform the development of future HPV educational interventions. Having a greater understand of women's experiences on a population- based level will lead to more effective educational interventions to promote informed decision making regarding emerging HPV technologies (i.e., vaccine, self-collection) to address excess cervical cancer mortality. The proposed study will provide crucial, preliminary, population-based data in order to submit a large- scale application to develop and implement innovative, culturally- and literacy- appropriate HPV educational interventions, especially for poor and underserved women, to address excess cervical cancer mortality, which is a public health priority. Additional studies of acceptance of emerging HPV technologies (i.e., vaccine and self-collection) that have the potential to eradicate cervical cancer are needed. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]